landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Building Guides and Tutorials
See also: Building for an introduction to what building is all about or Building Tools for definitions of some commonly used terminology and descriptions of each tool. Launch and Building Note: the building tools and user interface and related game systems have changed radically prior to launch. The development often outpaced the ability of content creators to make videos and tutorials. *If you have a post-launch tutorial in some form, please add it to the New sub-section here. *The old videos are being retained while other updates are made to the wiki. :In the meantime, you can browse the official Landmark [https://forums.daybreakgames.com/landmark/index.php?forums/tutorials-and-guides.120/ The Guides and Tutorials Forum] to keep up-to-date with all of the newly developed or updated techniques. *Outdated tutorials can be moved to the Pre-Launch Building Guides and Tutorials page. New Tutorials *''Add a tutorial description and link it here. Remove this note when complete.'' *''Add a tutorial description and link it here. Remove this note when complete.'' *''Add a tutorial description and link it here. Remove this note when complete.'' *''Add a tutorial description and link it here. Remove this note when complete.'' Old Tutorials The tutorials below this point were created before the game launch in 2016. They are being retained (temporaily) until other edits can be completed on the wiki. Quick, Basic Tool Demonstrations Smaller than the average video tutorial, these "Tiny Tutorials" were created with the intent to make it easy to replay just what you need to help you remember the basics or refresh your memory and use repetition of some keyboard shortcuts/commands for memory retention; as such, anyone of any skill level may want to view these one or more of these. All were recorded in the second week of Aug 2014. Moved to Pre-Launch Building Guides and Tutorials Full Tutorials Tenma's Tutorials on YouTube If you watch the tutorials made by Landmark player, Tenma, you'll notice that he has color coded the thumbnails that show at the beginning of his videos, so it is easier to find those that suit your skills and to indicate those which may have some outdated techniques. The color to look for is the background for the video titles. The color codes are as follows: *Blue = Beginner *Orange = Intermediate *Red = Advanced *Black = Outdated :You can go directly to Tenma's YouTube channel. Make sure to subscribe to show appreciation and keep up-to-date when new tutorials are added. Key for Skill Levels Associated with the Video and Written Tutorial Tables Below Reminder: These authors have volunteered their own time to produce these tutorials. If you find them useful, don't forget to show your appreciation by subscribing to their channels or liking their videos/posts. Video Tutorials Moved to Pre-Launch Building Guides and Tutorials Written and Image Tutorials Moved links to Pre-Launch Building Guides and Tutorials Tutorials on the Landmark Forums Because forums can be wiped at any time, bear in mind that you may encounter "dead" links. Please click the Edit button and remove any you outdated links find. Likewise, please ADD any you find that are particularly helpful. :You can browse the official Landmark [https://forums.daybreakgames.com/landmark/index.php?forums/tutorials-and-guides.120/ The Guides and Tutorials Forum] to keep up-to-date with all of the newly developed or updated techniques. Category:Guides